


夜园 第四十四章 他是谁

by lryanmisa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lryanmisa/pseuds/lryanmisa
Kudos: 36





	夜园 第四十四章 他是谁

纪秋两只手绑在床头，躺在他身上，尖叫着被他从下面强而有力地贯穿颠荡。有孕的身子饱满丰盈，怎么要都不够，高夜把握着分寸，仿佛捏爆他两只奶球般逼问他：“他是这么用力地操你吗……”

纪秋食髓知味地在他身上摇晃，一个劲地摇头。

高夜见他不说，小屁股却贪婪地吞吃着他的巨物，纤瘦的身子只有肚子是微微隆起的，越发恼恨。

他变着法地把纪秋掀翻在床上，从后面一下一下地挺腰干他。又猛又疾，纪秋被干得只知道哭叫，身子连续痉挛着，从毛孔到四肢达到前所未有的舒爽。

而高夜竟捏住他前面问他：“他有干你这里吗？”

纪秋呜咽着，浑身发抖：“有、有……”

高夜揉捻着他的尿道口。

纪秋泣不成声：“呜……让我射，阿夜！”

高夜偏不允他，压着他倒在床上，孽根抖动着深入，次次都撞击在他肥厚的宫口上。前后夹击，纪秋要死在他身上了。

“这里呢？”

“呜……我不要……”

高夜拦腰抱着他交媾，两人做得热火朝天，Omega身子要化成一滩春水，爽得口水都溢出来了。高夜看着他沉迷的脸孔，不知道他此刻想的是谁，心里又嫉妒又恼怒。

Omega发起情，也许根本不论是谁都可以。

他之前一直掌控着力道，此刻却发了狠地撞击着宫口，要进入他柔嫩的宫腔里。

“不！不要！”

纪秋挣脱开丝巾，仓惶按住他的腰。

而男人还在往前顶。

“他有没有进到这里面？有没有这么大、这么深？”

纪秋羞愤至极，不知道他怎么想到那里去了。而男人的骚话一遍遍响在耳畔，摩擦着他的耳垂，刺激得情欲越发高涨。他只能凹陷着腰肢，高翘着臀一次次抽动惊呼。

男人要把他送到天上去了。

“不、不！不是那样……”

高夜掐住他的奶子：“还说不是？”

纪秋意识到自己错了，点头如捣蒜：“是！是！”

男人越发狠地干他，他又要护着前面的宝宝，又欲仙欲死贪恋男人的硕根，脑子完全乱了：“不、不！不要……阿夜，求你了，放过我……”


End file.
